To My Heart's Content
by Lady of the Witty
Summary: "She aimed the arrow towards the apple. All the lost boys stared. Peter Pan knew that she would shoot at him. Taking a deep breath, she let the arrow, dipped with dreamshade, fly towards the apple. It hit the centre of the apple on Felix's head."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Jessamine Thorn wasn't like other sixteen year old girls in the nineteenth century. She was more interested in books than in dashing young men who had tried to woo her before. She enjoyed riding her horse for hours along the grassy field. She was the third daughter of Mr. Richard Thorn, who was a lord. Her older sisters always ordered her to be much more lady like. Jessamine Thorn was kind, but was outspoken as well. Instead of dancing with the men at the parties, she told her sisters about how she would much rather face a deadly foe with the man of her dreams in a book. Every night, Jessamine would watch the stars and think that someday she would be up there as well.

Jessamine had long curly black hair with sea blue eyes. Her skin was fair, her cheeks rosy, and her lips were a light pink. All the Thorn girls represented their father. The only difference was that their eyes were sea blue like their mother's. Their father's eyes were emerald green.

Jessamine had a happy life, up until the young Mr. Chance proposed to her without even her consent. Jessamine knew that her father was up to this. He had talked with Mr. Chance the younger, to try to win her heart, but Jessamine refused. She wasn't ready. Jessamine was a young child on the inside, seeing an adventure where ever she turned. Her thoughts drifted toward Mr. Chance's wedding proposal yesterday. Her younger sister, Arabella, who was thirteen, had sat beside her. "Jessamine, is it true that you turned done Mr. Chance?"

"Yes, I would rather be married to King Arthur."

"He's a story, Jessamine." Arabella giggled. Jessamine started to pinch and tickle Arabella. She laughed and squealed in delight. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, Arabella, but you see I won't stop. I need some one to ride with, but I will not be asking." Jessamine, lifted her little sister up and ran with her up to the horse. After, she threw Arabella across it, face down. Jessamine climbed her horse and started to ride around in circles. "I have captured the fair maiden!" she cried.

"Please help!" Arabella said between breaths and laughs. Her older sisters, Eva and Amelie, started laughing at the childish behaviour among the younger Thorn girls. Eva was the eldest at twenty and Amelie was eighteen. Eva was spending her summer with her family. Her marriage with Mr. Smith was to happen in August.

"Stop it, you villain!" Amelie shouted, who was a bit more forgiving about being lady like. Jessamine slowed her horse before she jumped off and landed on her feet. It took her about a year and a half to learn that trick. At first, she landed face first. Thank god the grass was soft.

Eva intervened, "We have to go back inside, mother will worry, besides it's about suppertime." The other girls groaned, but then followed along.

* * *

At night, Jessamine was in her chamber, braiding her hair. It was an unconscious habit of hers and she always slept with a braid down her back. Jessamine hadn't taken off her riding clothing yet. She didn't bother because at times, Jessamine was lazy. Jessamine looked at the stars which seemed brighter than usual tonight. Suddenly, the window flew open. Jessamine tried to close it, but a gust of wind blew her back. Jessamine stood up, shielding her eyes from the wind and saw an unusual figure, no, shadow at the window. The shadow offered its hand.

"I must be dreaming." Jessamine said, staring in awe. She wasn't afraid, she was excited for what would happen if she would just take its hand. "What can go wrong in a dream?" She grabbed the shadow's hand and it took her away, flying towards the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jessamine felt the cold wind across her face as she flew with the shadow that took her away from her home. Even though the shadow held onto her left wrist, she used her right hand to remove the hair tie that held her hair in a braid. Her curly black hair whipped through the wind, wildly. Jessamine cheered for a little bit. It didn't bore her, seeing Thorn Manor below her, or even the forest and then London. Soon, they reached a place, that looked familiar. It was an island surrounded by dark blue waves. Jessamine stared curiously, but excited. To her, it was the perfect dream. A mysterious island waiting for its secrets to be discovered to her.

"Shadow, drop me into the water." Jessamine cried. The shadow didn't oblige. So instead, Jessamine clawed at it, but nothing happened. Sighing, she tried to flip herself over which didn't succeed and a lot of pain grew in her abdomen. An idea hit her, she scrunched herself up and forced her weight, which wasn't much, down. The shadow lowered a bit with her great thrust. She kept thrusting her weight downward. The shadow tried its best and even tightened his grip on Jessamine. With all her might, Jessamine pulled away and pushed her weight down. Her hand screamed in pain as her wrist slipped away from the shadow's grasp. She plummeted toward the dark waters.

The impact was freezing. Jessamine, still being dauntless, kicked and pulled her way to the top. She gasped for breath as she spit the water that had landed in her mouth. After, she lay on her back, as still as she could. The water made her teeth chatter and she was afraid that she would drown. Sighing, she started to kick. Shore wasn't that fair away. About four yards away, she could make it. Jessamine turned on her back and pulled and kicked with all her might. Her riding clothes were soaked to the bone. Thirty minutes later, she finally had reached shore. Jessamine tried to stand up, but fell back onto the sand, just lying there. She knew it was dangerous, like she read in books. to stay out in the open, unprotected, but she was much too exhausted.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over her. She peered to see a boy, tall with a scar across his face and platinum blonde hair. Jessamine stood up and stared him in the eye. It must be a dream, there was no such thing as a shadow that could carry her all the way to this mysterious island. She was almost as tall as the boy. "Are you the girl that the Shadow brought?"

"Who are you?" she asked calmly.

"I'm afraid that is not in your place to ask."

"Yes, I am the girl." The boy was a bit taken back at the girl's stance. She stayed calm, not like other girls that had been brought to the island who had been screaming and crying.

"Why are you wet?"

"I wanted to jump into the dark waters," Jessamine started, pointing towards the waters, "sadly, I had to force myself out of this shadow's grip. Tell me, boy, am I dreaming?"

"No, you're in Neverland." He said. She chuckled. This was definitely a dream. Another boy had come out and handed some rope. The blonde boy grabbed her wrists and started to tie them together.

"What are you doing?" Jessamine shouted, furiously.

"That's not your business." He said. The other end was being held by the boy. The boy had pulled on the rope and Jessamine fell forward to her knees. "Move." He growled towards gritted teeth. Jessamine held her face high and gave a smirk. This is what happened to every hero or heroine. They were captured. She let the boy kept propelling her, harshly, forward. The first couple of times, Jessamine had fallen, but she learned to lean back and then let the pull bring her forward to prevent from falling down.

Later, the boy with the blonde one started to complain. "We're almost there." The blonde boy growled.

"Felix, I'm tired." He pleaded. _So that's his name_. Jessamine wondered.

"Fine, we will rest, but I will not leave this girl out of my sight. I have captured so many and trust me, they all tried to escape." Felix held onto the rope and bound her legs as well. Jessamine knew he had to fall asleep, but fast. She wanted to leave and have some fun running away.

"Do you mind if I sing you boys a lullaby?"

"Why?" Felix questioned.

"Why not?" Jessamine retorted, followed by a smirk.

"Yes, come on, Felix, please?" The boy pleaded with Felix.

"Fine."

Jessamine started to sing a lullaby that was so soft and soothing. As a young child, this always made her tired and drift to sleep. It worked on the younger boy, but Felix refused to sleep. Jessamine sang even softer and could see Felix's eyes fall. Her mother told them, when they were older, that this lullaby was meant to make someone fall asleep. Finally, as Felix was almost asleep, she sang as soft as she could before Felix let his grip loosen on the rope and fall asleep.

Jessamine smiled and scooted towards Felix. After, she took a knife that was in Felix's belt and cut her bonds lose. Jessamine stretched her arms and legs. After, she took a bite of food that was left around by the boys. She picked up a stick and wrote, _Thank you for the meal. -Jessamine_. Jessamine started to walk away and a twig snapped under her feet. Jessamine froze and heard The boys start to moan, then awake, fully. They started to shout, louder when they saw the message. Jessamine sprinted as fast as she could, not even looking back, to not reduce her speed.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was pulled into the bushes. Jessamine was about to scream in surprise, but the voice said, "Shh, quiet." The boy had said. Felix and his companion started to run in a direction, straight ahead. She turned to see a boy with dirty and light blue eyes. He wore a green tunic and wool brown leggings. He had a grin on his face .

"What's your name?" Jessamine asked, curiously.

"Can't tell you that right now. What's yours?"

"Jessamine."

"Has a lovely ring to it, Jessamine."

"Thank you." Jessamine said. The boy reached out for her right cheekbone. "What are you doing?"

"You have some dirt on your right cheekbone. May I say that you have such high cheekbones?"

"Thank you, my whole family does." Soon, the whoops of boys came and grew louder.

"We have to go. These boys are savages." Before Jessamine could ask, he replied, "Don't ask questions, just come." Jessamine didn't even decide before he grabbed her wrist and ran out of their hiding place, towards an unknown place.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think that boy was? **

**Also, thank you for the favourites and follows. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has favourites or follows. Also, this story is AU. There are multiple pairings and they come in a bit later. Also, Peter Pan is NOT Rumplestilskin's father. In this story, Peter Pan doesn't know Rumple. **

**luvduv123: Thank you for being my first reviewer! I'm glad to know that you think my work is great.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The boy gripped her wrist tighter and kept running. Jessamine's legs were hurting. "Stop, please! I don't even know your name." The boy shoved her to the side.

"My name is Peter."

"Well, Peter, may we rest?" Jessamine asked. He nodded. Jessamine laid her back against a tree trunk. Peter told her that they were going to get firewood. Jessamine closed her eyes and tried to relax. Even though this was the best dream she had ever had, it felt so real. The throbbing in her legs felt real, the cold of the water felt real. She started to question if it even was a dream or not. Jessamine then pushed it out of her mind. She could wake up at any minute and didn't want to risk missing out on the fun. Suddenly, a rope went around her and bound her to the tree. Jessamine struggled, but the rope was tight and it blocked her air a little. Soon, a bunch of boys, including Peter and Felix appeared. "Peter, what's going on?"

Felix chuckled. "Should we tell her?"

"Tell me, what. I thought Felix was the leader. Peter, you said." Jessamine was confused. She knew that this is the part where the hero questions their allies which most likely turn out to be foes.

"Oh no, you think I'm the antagonist. Peter, Peter Pan." Peter addressed, giving her a smirk. Jessamine frowned at him.

"Where are you going to take, Peter Pan?" Jessamine mocked. Peter came closer and she didn't' even flinch once. It was her dream and she was going to enjoy. _At least this villain is handsome. Who knows, I just might fall for him in my dream. _Jessamine thought and chuckled a bit.

"You just rest, you have a long day's journey ahead of you." Peter said, close to her face. He backed away, hoping to see a whimper come out of the girl or even more struggling, but she didn't. Jessamine allowed herself to rest. She wasn't going to escape. She was going to learn about her surroundings because escaping failed. If she learned more about these boys, maybe, just maybe, she can turn them good.

Jessamine had her eyes closed and was almost asleep when she heard the sound of footsteps. A hand caught a strand of her hair and pushed it back. "Sweet dreams." the voice said.

* * *

The next morning, Jessamine had got up early. She tried to move her arms, but quickly realised that she was still bound to a tree. Jessamine saw Peter sleeping near her tree. Jessamine used her free legs to try to reach for the dagger right next to him. Before she had the chance to get the dagger close to her, his hand grabbed her ankle. "Clever, aren't we?" He mocked. Peter reached for the dagger and took it out of her reach. Jessamine sighed.

"You hungry, Peter?" Jessamine asked. Peter's eyebrows knitted. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I want to be kind. I mean how will I make my life easier if I complain and whine all the time?" Jessamine retorted. She wanted to make her own brand of hero. Clever, yet disguised.

"I don't trust you yet, my dear Jessamine." Peter said sweetly, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Are you trying to woo me, Mr. Pan?" Jessamine giggled. Pan stepped away, his scarlet blush setting in his cheeks. "I was only joking." Jessamine, making Peter's blush trying even more scarlet.

The boy were only starting to awake. Peter watched Jessamine as one of the boys untied her. Jessamine stayed still. It would be too predictable if she just ran off. That was what Peter wanted her to do. She got up and allowed Peter to tie her wrists together. He let Felix in charge of Jessamine so he could round up the rest of the boys. Then, they started to make way towards the boys' camp. "What is your silly crew called?" Jessamine asked a startled Felix.

"The lost boys."

"Quite interesting."

"Why didn't you run? You had the chance." Felix said. His eyes showed hope that Jessamine would run like any other girl.

"That's a bit too predictable, don't you think?" Jessamine said, smiling. Felix gave a hard tug on the rope. sending Jessamine to the ground. Jessamine got back up. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that, Felix, my boy."

The rest of the way was silent. After half of the day, they finally reached the camp. Felix untied Jessamine's hands. The lost boys were positioned to prevent Jessamine from escaping. Peter secretly gave Felix an apple. Then, he handed Jessamine a bow with an arrow, tipped with some unknown substance. Jessamine knocked the arrow in. "What's this for?" She said testing the string.

"I was thinking, we can play a little game." Pan had said. Felix stood in front of a tree, with an apple on his head. Jessamine's eyes widened. "Hit the apple on Felix's head."

"Are you mad?"

"Come on, it's exhilarating! I thought you were a girl who craved adventure! Come on!" Peter tried to encourage Jessamine. She sighed and moved to her place in which she was to shoot the arrow. She had only done archery once and that was as a young child, for fun.

"What's the stuff on the arrow?"

"Dreamshade, the deadliest plant on Neverland."

"Why?" Jessamine snapped.

"To challenge you not to hit Felix." Peter laughed as did the other boys and Felix.

She aimed the arrow towards the apple. All the lost boys stared. Peter Pan knew she would shoot at him. Taking a deep breath, she let the arrow, dipped with dreamshade, fly towards the apple. It hit the centre of the apple on Felix's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I changed Arabella's, the youngest sister, age to thirteen due to the pairings. Here they are listed. Youngest to Oldest. (No Henry and crew in this.) Completely AU. **

**Bae/OC **

**Peter/OC **

**Felix/OC **

**Hook/OC**

* * *

Chapter Four

Jessamine's heartbeat quickened. She couldn't describe what she felt. She never felt so alive. Jessamine smirked when she saw not only the boys, but Peter's jaw drop a little. He quickly closed his jaw. "Did I surprise you, Mr. Peter Pan?" Jessamine asked, giving the bow to him. Peter, who was obviously still in shock, didn't answer. Jessamine chuckled.

"No, I knew you would shoot the apple." Peter quickly lied. It didn't convince anyone.

"I surprised you. You thought that I was going to shoot somewhere else or at you. Admit it, Peter, I surprised you and I surprised you good." Jessamine said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Peter had to admit, he was surprised. All the girls and boys that he had brought the island, they always shot at him, but he caught their arrows. He never thought that she would actually shoot at the apple. This girl definitely had something. She was clever and sneaky. Unlike most girls he had seen, she got out when their defences were down because of her. She didn't try to escape when she had the chance. Most of all, she released the arrow, dipped in poison, to hit the apple. That showed that Jessamine was different, a good different. He liked a change. He loved unpredictable. That was what Jessamine was, different and unpredictable.

"Yes, you have. Don't flatter yourself, my dear Jess." He said. Jessamine scowled at Peter Pan. "I think Jessamine, as pretty as it is, is a bit long. Jess might be a nice pet name." Jessamine shrugged and smiled. she cocked an eyebrow. Peter is thinking that he is getting what he wants. She was going to change the game. If she could surprise him with shooting the apple that use to be on Felix's head, than she could definitely change the game to her favour.

"Well," Jessamine said. "Aren't you going to show me where I sleep?"

"Come along, Jess."

"Jessamine."

"I will call you what I want, Jess." Peter taunted. He grabbed her arm, a bit harshly, and led her away. When they reached a place in a tree with a small bed. He threw her there, but Jessamine just smiled and faced him. "I'm not afraid of you, Peter."

"I know that." Peter smirked at her before leaving. She laid down on the bed and thought about what happened. This was a very long dream and she savoured it, loved it. Jessamine knew that it was almost morning so by the time she went back to sleep, she would awake near the window or in her own bed. Jessamine turned a little and tried to fall asleep, despite the fact that the mattress was extremely uncomfortable. If she had slept bound to a tree, sitting up right, she can sleep on a hard mattress.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, she heard sobbing, that was a bit noisy to be honest. Jessamine followed, quietly, the source of the sound. When she reached the noise, she peered inside. a girl was just sitting there, her head in her knees. The body was shaking a lot. Jessamine could tell she was probably cold. Jessamine ran back to her spot and grabbed the blanket that was there. Then, she went back to the chamber and wrapped the blanket around the girl. She stared up. Jessamine backed away and gasped in horror.

It was Amelie. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know." Her sister's voice shook. I was next to the window one moment and the next, I was soaring over the sky. I screamed a little, but no one saw or heard. Amelie whimpered again and hugged Jessamine tight. "There was also this boy who was the leader of the boys who kidnapped me." Amelie tried to contain herself when she saw the shadow. Jessamine turned and stood up to face Peter.

"Why is my sister here?"

"I believe that is not your business."

"When she was kidnapped, I believe it is." Jessamine shouted.

"How are you, my lovely Amelie. Nice name isn't it?" Peter had said.

"What do you want from me?" Amelie said, containing herself and rising. She brought the blanket closer around herself.

"I just wanted to bring sister to sister. I want to warn you though. Tonight, I'm bringing another one of the Thorn girls. The question is who shall it be? Arabella or Eva? What do you think, Jess?" he asked.

"Jess?" Amelie questioned under her breath.

"His pet name for me." Jessamine told her elder sister.

"I guess that is a hard question. I will ponder it." He grabbed both of the girls' arms. In his left hand, he had Amelie and his right he had Jessamine.

"Now come along, my ladies. You have to cook for the boys." He tossed them into what seemed to be the kitchen where they were left to cook.

* * *

**A/N: Just wondering, who do you think Peter should bring? Eva, the oldest Thorn girl, or Arabella, the youngest Thorn girl? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

All Jessamine could think about was how one of her sisters were to come to the island. This distracted her from her work. Peter was going to teach them how to fight, but not just yet. Amelie was already tested and instead of hitting Peter or the apple, she it the ground. She could see Peter's frown. Jessamine scrubbed the dishes as hard as she could, anything to keep her mind off the uncertainty of which sister would be abducted. Peter walked in and commanded, "Come with me, Jess." He took her arm, despite her silent unwillingness.

Then, she was led to the beach where there was a rowboat and a bunch of the boys in it. Jessamine saw a bag over a boy's head. Jessamine was confused, she stared at Peter, "My god, did you kidnap the boy?" She asked, trying to control her voice.

"Well they don't go willingly with us, now do they, Jess?" Peter smirked at her. Jessamine cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

The bag was taken off the boy's head when they arrived at the beach. He had black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked scared even though he didn't act like it. Jessamine could see it the fear in his eyes. Jessamine pulled her arm out of Peter's grasp and walked up to the boy. "Are you alright?" No one came up to Jessamine because Peter held a hand to remain back. The girl offered his hand to him. He took it and she helped him up. "Come, I have some food." Without anyone's approval, she led the boy back to came.

"What's your name?" Jessamine asked.

"My name is Bae."

* * *

"Pan, what are we going to do?" Felix asked. "You just let her wander back. Isn't that just another way for her to escape?"

"If there is one thing I know about Jessamine is that she is not like any other girl or boy. She will be back at camp."

"You trust her."

"Felix, you don't need trust to know someone."

* * *

Jessamine gave him some bread and meat, (that the boys had hunted). Bae ate them at first shyly but ended up shoving it into his mouth. "What does Peter want with you?" Jessamine murmured to herself.

"Wait, you call Pan, Peter?" Bae asked in confusion.

"I don't see why not." Jessamine grinned. Amelie's eyes wandered to Bae's arm where there was a tear in his clothing and gash on his skin.

"Bae, what happened to your arm?" Amelie asked.

"Nothing, Amelie." Amelie walked up and tore the sleeve off. After, she took a cloth and dipped in water. She dabbed the cloth on Bae's arm and the poor boy winced. When Amelie was done, she tore off some of her own dress, (from the other world), and wrapped it around Bae's arm. "Thank you." Bae murmured softly.

"Who did this?" Jessamine asked.

"Jessamine, please don't ask."

"Who, Bae? I want to know now." Jessamine looked at Bae with deep concern.

"I was on Hook's ship. The pirate. Anyways, the lost boys came and asked for me. Hook was so willing to hand me over, but I put up a fight with him. In return, I was hurt by that tall blonde boy."

"Felix?" Amelie asked. Bae nodded. Before anything else was said, the murmurs of the lost boys were heard. Jessamine went out and stormed down. After, she walked up to Peter and smacked him across the face. Peter clutched his face and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you inflict harm on an innocent boy?" Jessamine ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think there are any innocent boys on the island." Peter chuckled.

"I mean Bae." Jessamine asked. Peter came close and placed a hand on her cheek. She didn't swat it away or flinch, realising that she wanted to be a different kind of hero. Not the too predictable one. Sadly, her anger blinded her from keeping calm.

"Oh, not speaking anymore? Still want to surprise me?" Peter said. Jessamine stared him at him, with a harsh glow in her sea blue eyes. "Let me tell you a secret, Jess. I am never surprised."

"As I recall, I did surprise you with shooting the apple on Felix's head." Jessamine came closer and copied Peter's smirk. Peter took her arm and led her away from the snickering lost boys. Of all the time on Neverland, no one had ever copied Peter's smirk. "More wooing, I presume, Mr. Pan?" Jessamine remarked when they were alone.

"Really, Jess, you are acting childish. What is this all about?"

"I'm afraid that you are the antagonist and the heroine never reveals her plans to the villain."

"I don't think you know who you're up against." He grabbed her shoulders. "Wake up, my dear Jess, this isn't a dream. It's a reality where I always win."

* * *

**A/N: It didn't turn out exactly as I plan. So who do you think should be brought to the island, Eva or Arabella? Please review, if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This starts out with Jessamine. This chapter is mostly dedicated to the sister that was captured this time...**

**ElektraMackenize: I'm glad you like Jessamine's character. I hope this chapter is good for you.**

**luvduv123: I'm happy you loved it when Jessamine slapped Peter.**

**ThePhantomismyLove: I'm gleeful that you want me to write more. **

* * *

Chapter Six

Jessamine just stood there, trying to comprehend what Peter just said, about waking up. What could he mean by that? It made no sense at all. This was a dream, there is no such thing as Neverland or Peter Pan. She was just having a dream that's all. Jessamine took a deep breath. She would not let him win. It was time that Peter Pan had met Jessamine Thorn. A girl who thinks differently than her opponents would expect her to. She walked back to the camp where the lost boys, and surprisingly Bae, dancing around the fire. For some reason, she even saw Amelie. Jessamine heard the music, coming out of Peter Pan's pipe as well.

Peter walked up to her. "You can only hear the music if you are truly lost."

"That's where you are mistaken, my parents love me."

"Yes, they do, but think about it? You are set apart from the girls your age. You don't want to get married." Peter whispered.

"How did you know?"

"I have been to the other world. I know that Mr. Chance the younger tried to propose to you on your father's wishes."

"That doesn't mean I'm lost, Peter." Jessamine stared, looking at him.

"Lost can mean from not having parents to feeling lost. You feel lost and don't know what to do, Jess. You just can't find your way out of being married and living the same life like all the women in your family." Peter said. Jessamine chuckled. "You'll find out sooner or later." Peter said, playing his pipe again. Jessamine left the campsite and went to the tree with her room in it. She went to bed only pondering what Peter meant about being lost.

* * *

Eva was brushing her hair. She hadn't seen Jessamine all day. Her parents had told her that Jessamine had gone to London to stay with their aunt for a while as did Amelie which was quite strange because they didn't have an aunt in London. A loud gust of wind interrupted her thoughts. Eva placed the brush down and turned towards her window. It was open. She walked over and closed it. By the time she reached her bed, it flew open again. Eva, instead of closing it this time, stared outside. It didn't seem natural for the window to fly open like that. This time, a hand grabbed her and pulled her out. Eva screamed. She was up in the air and flying away from her home. She stared up at the figure. It was but a shadow.

"Somebody help me!" Eva shouted. She was afraid because the impossible was happening. Unlike Jessamine, she knew this was real. It had to be real. It felt so real. Eva could feel the wind whip across her face. She could feel the harsh grasp of the shadow. Eva tried to convince herself that it was a dream. A flying shadow that had abducted her? Very ludicrous.

It felt like hours before they were flying over dark waters. In the distance she could see an island. Eva stared hard at it. It looked gloomy and sad. She could hear children crying. Eva felt her heart grow heavy. She could not bear it.

"Release me, right now!" Eva said, trying to pry the hand of the shadow's off her wrist. It would not oblige.

Suddenly, fire flew in the sky and hit the shadow. It shrieked unnaturally and released Eva. She screamed as she plummeted towards the water. Eva's arms were flailing in the air. The shadow was coming back for her, but more fire was shot at it. When Eva landed in the water, she felt an icy pain go through her. The water was so dark, so cold. Eva kicked and pulled to reach the surface. Her breath was slowly leaving her. Finally, after kicking and pulling with her arms so hard, she reached the surface, gasping, panting, and spitting the water out of her mouth. A rope was thrown into the water.

"Take the rope!" shouted a voice. Eva stared straight ahead. There was a ship, with the Jolly Roger flying. Eva placed the rope around her waist. Even though it was a pirate's ship, she was too tried and cold to object. It pulled her in. Thank goodness she was still wearing her dress from today and hadn't changed it. It would have been beyond freezing in her nightgown.

They pulled her onto the deck. Eva coughed hard. Shivers racked her. Boots were heard on the deck. Eva backed away and stared up at the man approaching her. "Thank you, good sir."

"Don't thank me just yet, milady." the man remarked. "The name's Hook, Captain Hook."

* * *

**A/N: I actually enjoyed writing this. I hope you did too. What I did was I replaced Bae with Eva. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jessamine was about to go to bed when she saw Peter look at the sky, as if waiting for something. He was waiting for the shadow to return with one of her sisters. Jessamine felt her heart stop a beat. Which sister was going to be kidnapped and are they okay? Peter said the shadow would return at night. Jessamine walked up to Peter and tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. Peter's eyes showed trouble. "What's wrong, Peter? Where is the shadow with my sister?"

"I don't know, Jess. I mean, the shadow should have come by now." Peter said, with actual concern in his voice. Jessamine's eyes widened and her imagination ran wild. What if the shadow was taken or her sister was lost? Her heart started hammering. Peter brought her close and hugged her. Jessamine was too afraid for her sister to push Peter away. "Jess, I would never hurt your sisters. I just want to bring them here." Jessamine bit her lip to prevent the tears. The love was so strong and pure between the Thorn sisters that it was too hard not to assume the worst. Then, Peter took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Jess, go to bed. I promise that your sister will not be harmed." He told her.

"Peter?"

"What is it?"

"Which sister were you going to bring to the island?"

"I was going to bring Eva." Jessamine nodded. Before she left, she saw the shadow land. It spoke to Peter and flew off. Jessamine stepped up to Peter and asked, a bit harsh, "Where is Eva?"

"Eva fell into the waters because a ship was shooting fire at the shadow." Suddenly, Peter's expression darkened. He headed towards Jessamine and grabbed her arm. His fingers dug into her arm as he led her back to where she was to sleep. "Go to sleep, Jessamine." She could tell that Peter was not fooling around. His eyes grew dark and he pushed her into her room before he left. Jessamine watched as Peter walked away, with a small bottle in his hand. Jessamine followed him. Peter sprinkled up all over him and then he started to fly. Jessamine grabbed his hand before he flew.

"JESSAMINE!" Peter was furious, but he did not try to pry the girl off of him. He had grown to attached to do that. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see my sister, Peter." Jessamine shouted over the howling wind.

They flew until they landed a ship. A man with black hair and a black trench coat turned. "Long time no see, Hook." Peter smirked.

"Who's the girl?"

"That is not any of your business."

"Mr. Hook," Jessamine started, with a calm tone to her voice. Everyone turned to the girl who had approached him. "Do you have a girl on your ship, by any chance?"

"No. Feel free to check, milady." Hook then threw in a smile which earned a glare from Peter.

As Jessamine went down the stairs, Peter walked over and whispered harshly, "Don't make any moves on her, Hook."

"Jealous, Pan?" Peter's cheeks turned red.

After about ten minutes, Jessamine came back up with a disappointed look on her face. She forced the tears down.

Something unexpected happened, Eva appeared from the captain's quarters. She had a broom in her hand. Jessamine hugged Eva tight, crying a bit. "I thought I lost you, Eva."

"Jessamine!" Eva stared and then screamed. Jessamine backed away as Eva's back was against the wood of the ship. "What is _he_ doing here?" Eva pointed a shaking finger towards Peter. Jessamine frowned as did Peter. Then, Peter walked up to her. He reached out for Eva, but Eva swatted his hand away.

"Eva, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Hook said you're a demon."

"And you believe him?" Jessamine asked. Hook looked offended.

"Yes, he has shown me nothing, but kindness. In my debt to him for saving me, I decided to help clean his ship for a while." Eva said.

"Eva, I promise that Peter will not hurt you. He never hurt me."

"What have you done to my sister?"

"Nothing." Peter said.

"Eva, please come with me." Jessamine asked, placing her hand out for Eva to reach. Eva stared from Peter back to Jessamine's hand.

"I'm sorry, Jessamine, I cannot go with a demon like him."

"Amelie is on the island. Please, Eva."

"No." Eva contained herself and tried to calm down. Peter sprayed pixie dust on himself and Jessamine.

"Come on, Jess." Jessamine looked from her sister to Peter.

"I'll be waiting for you, Eva." Jessamine said before she took Peter's hand, flying off. Hook came to Eva.

"Are you okay, Eva?"

"I feel horrible, Killian, but I won't bother you."

The crew was dismissed by Hook before he spoke to Eva again. "If you want to talk, just come to my quarters."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will have some Felix/Amelie scenes. What do you think of a jealous Peter? ****See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Even though most of the story is about Jessamine, there are some scenes with her sisters as well.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Amelie was trying to light a fire in order to cook the meat that the boys had brought back for her to cook. Amelie didn't mind. Even though she was still afraid of all of them, cooking was one of her hobbies. Every time a party occurred at Thorn Manor, she would help the cooks and possibly, if the head cook allowed it, she would cook some dessert for the guests. Dreaming of her old life had made the flint strike her forearm instead of the stick. Amelie gasped and cradled her forearm. Felix came over and held his hand out. Amelie frowned. "Give me the flint, girl."

"My name is not girl, it's Amelie." she said coolly as she handed the flint to Felix. He struck the stick hard and then it caught fire. After, Felix let go and the pit caught fire. "Thank you, Felix." He nodded and then noticed a burn on her finger.

"You burned yourself." Felix frowned.

"It's nothing." Amelie said, blushing.

"Well come here, I can fix it." He took her by the arm and led her to what seemed to be the medicine hut. After, he pulled out some herbs and placed it on her forearm. Instantly, the forearm became cooler. Amelie sighed aloud, but then stopped due to Felix watching her. She blushed a bit. "I know how it feels, Amelie. I have burned myself before." He chuckled at watching the young woman's reaction.

"Tell me how." Amelie said. Felix looked confused. "Well, why not? It's not like you have anything to do." Amelie said.

"Fine." Felix said as he sat down. He took a deep breath and his cheeks flushed red. In fact the time he burned himself badly was because of a ludicrous dare. "A long time ago, a boy dared me to place my finger in the fire and see if I can last for a minute. I told him no because I wasn't stupid, but he started to insult me. I placed it and didn't even last ten seconds." Felix said. Amelie covered her mouth to chuckle.

"How long did you last?"

"Nine seconds," This made Amelie snort. "and a half."

"Well that was very brave and stupid." Amelie said.

"It was not brave."

"Sticking a body part into fire, I find that brave. It takes courage to do that." Amelie said. After, Felix took the herb over and wrapped a bandage around her forearm.

"Now, pay attention when you use the flint, girl."

"Felix?" Amelie said. "Thank you." He nodded it and she saw the ghost of a smile.

* * *

Jessamine and Peter landed. Jessamine than gave him a smile. "Are you shocked?" She snickered a little because she could see the surprise in Peter's eyes when she flew with him.

"For what?" Peter asked.

"When I flew with you. Were you shocked that I didn't go to bed?"

"No." Peter said. He had admit that he was a bit shocked, but if he knew her by now, he expected something like this. "I kind of expected this."

"What do you mean?" Jessamine frowned. Her plans were failing. She wanted to be the heroine that had never been seen before. Peter was changing the game.

"Jess, I know what you are trying to do."

"What am I trying to do, Mr. Pan?"

"You want to be the heroine that has never been seen before. You think that I can come around and bend to your favour. Well guess what, Jess, it's not happening." Peter was angry. He had enough of Jessamine's games and wasn't willing to play anymore. Peter just stared and realised that he was losing. He was Peter Pan, he never failed

"Go away." He muttered.

"Peter?"

"You want to see me by the villain?" He shouted at her. Jessamine was a bit afraid now. What's wrong with him? Jessamine frowned.

"What is this all about?"

"You really don't get it, do you? I am Peter Pan. I never lose. I don't fail and you aren't the first that has tried."

"I wasn't trying to make you fail, Peter. Stop this nonsense."

"How many times have I told you to wake up, Jessamine! This isn't a dream where you win! I was being kind to you, but if you want me to be the antagonist, fine!" Peter's eyes were dark. Jessamine stood her ground. _Good, I finally get a challenge._ He took her by the arm and led her to a random place. There was a cage there, big enough to fit a person. Peter threw Jessamine in there and locked her in. After, he raised the cage so it would hang and dangle above the ground. "How about that, Jess?"

Jessamine smirked. "I finally have a challenge. Thank you for showing me your dark side, Peter." As Peter walked away, Jessamine felt her heart grow heavy. She stared at Peter storming off and then finally leaving her sight. She placed her hand on her cheek where it felt wet. She had started crying, but not for Eva...

For Peter.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think about the twist? **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Arabella will be coming in this chapter. There is a Bae/Arabella scene. I think Peter's a bit OOC in this one, not entirely sure.**

**luvduv123: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you liked dark Peter. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Peter walked very slowly to the camp. He had just thrown Jess in a cage and let her dangle. He clenched his fists and frowned. "She asked for it," He whispered to himself, "if she wants a villain, than I will give her one she can't defeat." Peter said. He groaned in frustration and punched a tree, despite the fact that his knuckle was protesting afterwards. Jess had wanted him to be like this. He allowed his heart to be on his sleeve. Peter than chuckled. He wasn't going to let his guard down again. Not for Jessamine, not for anyone.

When Peter reached the camp, he saw Amelie run up to him. "Where are my sisters?"

"Eva is on Hook's ship and Jessamine is somewhere else on the island." Peter said and started skulking off to his room.

"Where on the island?"

"I don't know. She kind of ran off." Peter lied.

"You're lying." Amelie said. "Jessamine faces the problems, she doesn't run."

"Go away, Amelie." Peter ordered. He saw Felix take her arm and move her away from Peter.

Peter watched outside. He could only think of Jess. She gave him a new challenge. So mysterious, he couldn't figure her out. And now, he had shut her out. Peter gripped the tree hard. He felt his body shaking. Peter forced his tears down. He didn't care about her anymore. She wasn't worth his tears.

Peter grabbed his bow and arrows. After, he went to a deserted spot on the island, to clear his head. He kept shooting arrows. With each one, he pulled the string of the bow back farther and released it harder. At one point, the string of the bow smacked his arm. A welt was very visible on his arm. He finally threw the bow down and started to break down. He sobbed and didn't care who saw him. At this point, he had really grown to like Jessamine. "Why Jess? Why did you have to be so different?"

Suddenly, something grabbed Peter by the shirt collar and he was whisked away before he could even cry out...

* * *

When Arabella woke up, she was on the island. All she could remember was a shadow and that's it. It was dark and cold. Arabella stood up, she was in the forest. Arabella got up and started walking, kept wandering until an arm grabbed her. She screamed a little, but a voice shushed her, "Shh, be quiet." She turned to find a boy with black hair and dark eyes."What are you doing here in Neverland?"

"I don't know. I just remember my room and then a shadow."

"You're Jessamine and Amelie's sister?" Bae asked, a bit excited.

"Yes, they're on the island?"

"Yea, I can take you back to camp." Bae said. Bae took her by the arm and started to lead her.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!"

"Baelfire, or Bae for short."

"Arabella."

"I know, Pan told us."

The walk was shorter than she expected. When she reached camp she saw a bunch of adolescent boys and then, she saw her sister in the crowd. "AMELIE!"

"Arabella?" Both of them hugged each other tight.

"How have you been? Where's Jessamine and Eva?"

"Arabella, how about we rest?" Amelie said, nervously, leading her sister away before she could ask questions.

"Arabella, are you hungry?" Bae asked and then blushed hard. She shook her head.

"No thank you. Baelfire." Arabella said.

* * *

**A/N: Now we have all the sisters together! I know this chapter was short. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Next chapter will be about the sisters' relationships.**

**luvduv123: I hope this chapter will satisfy your needs. It explains what happens to Peter. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Peter had his shirt collar in the grasp of the shadow. He summoned fire and the shadow recoiled. Peter fell through many trees, but still managed to land on his feet. Why would the shadow kidnap him? He brushed off the dirt and stared hard at the shadow which was approaching me. "Why did you kidnap me?" Peter shouted. He didn't get it. The shadow was his loyal servant, did all the dirty work for him.

"It's simple, Peter. You are growing soft. Remember that deal you made?" The shadow hissed at him. Peter remembered all too well. He had promised not to get to close to anybody if he wanted to live on Neverland forever without time running out for him. Peter groaned. He should have known that all magic comes with a price. "Besides, I have to separate you from Jessamine, it's for your own good." The shadow said.

"She never did anything."

"That girl, she will ruin you, Peter. I feel it. She will make you soft, your time as an eternal youth will fade. You would have to leave Neverland forever. Peter, don't think of this as a punishment, think of this as I'm helping you." The shadow persuaded. Peter knew that the shadow owned the island. He was merely second in command, even though it didn't seem like it. Peter had choose between Jessamine, the intriguing girl who lived her life in a fantasy and his youth which would soon leave him.

"I don't know what to choose."

The shadow came closer, very interested in Peter's behaviour. "It seems that you have grown a soft spot for the girl."

"That is absurd, she is nothing but a girl." Those words were like tiny thorns, pricking his heart. He actually started to care again.

"Choose, Peter. It's Jessamine or your youth."

"I can't choose. It's not fair. Why can't I have both?" Peter growled at the shadow. Neverland was where the impossible was possible. He didn't care that all magic came with a price. He could find another way to have his youth and Jessamine with her sisters and the boy stay on the island.

"I decide what stays and what goes. The deal still stands, Peter."

"Deals are meant to be broken."

"Not this one. Then I will decide. You can keep your youth and Jessamine on the island." Peter smiled.

"I knew you would understand."

"You didn't let me finish. Jessamine stays with me, in the Dark Hollow, for eternity."

"You can't do that. She didn't do anything wrong." Peter argued, but the shadow didn't listen. Instead it flew off, to retrieve Jessamine.

"Have fun finding your way back, Peter."

* * *

Jessamine tried to pick at the bamboo. She had to get out of the cage and reason with Peter. She liked the softer version, but the tricky version as well. Jessamine went to kicking the cage as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. She stopped and remembered that the hero in the book needed a clever way to get out. That was what made a story interesting. Jessamine recalled the boys telling her that Neverland was where the impossible happened. She closed her eyes and thought of a key that would open the cage. When Jessamine opened her eyes, the key was inside. She picked at the lock and opened the door. After, she jumped out, flipped and tried to land on her feet. She landed on her ankle, but that was better than her head.

Jessamine started to run back to the camp. For all she knew, Peter could be at the camp right now, she could make amends. Jessamine was so close to making Peter the protagonist, she wasn't about to stop now. She knew that under that smug side, there was a sweet one as well. Jessamine smiled and relished the fact that she made her own type of hero.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew her back. A black shadowy figure appeared. Jessamine stood up and held her stance. She wasn't going to let a bloody shadow take her away from achieving her goal. "Why are you here?" She asked, throwing in a smirk to irritate the creature.

"Peter and I made a deal. He would remain as a youth if I owned you."

"That's not true. Peter isn't like that."

"I feel bad for you. I mean, Peter doesn't want you around, it's as simple as that. He finds you a nuisance."

"Wait, you said his youth."

"He was going to lose it due to disappointing me by bringing a bunch of girls to the island to stay." Jessamine felt a large lump in her throat. Why would Peter be that cruel all of the sudden? "Aw, did you actually have feelings for Pan? I can tell because you are the only one who calls him Peter."

"You're lying." Jessamine told the shadow. Who was she going to trust? Peter or the shadow? Jessamine imagined fire. She knew that fire scared the shadow. The shadow backed off. Jessamine ran really fast and then ducked behind a tree. She needed time to think of a plan to hurt the shadow that decided to toy with her. Jessamine plucked a vine from a tree and ran to another tree to tie it around. After, she set the vine on fire.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." The shadow taunted. Jessamine was happy. This was what life should be like.

"Come and get me, Mr. Shadow." She ran towards her vine as the shadow flew after her. When she approached the vine, she ducked and waited for the shadow to come. The shadow hit the fire. It screeched so loud that Jessamine had to cover her ears. After, it flew off.

"I'll be back, Jessamine." When it was gone, she sighed in relief. After, Jessamine started to walk back to camp. It was quiet, but not in her mind. All she could think about was her witty plan to stop the shadow with fire and a vine. Point Jessamine.

Suddenly, a hand seized her arm and pulled her into the darkness of the trees. She released herself. It was Peter. She saw something very shocking. His eyes were filled with tears.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think will happen between them? The next chapter will start with Peter/Jessamine, then Hook/Eva, after Felix/Amelie, and ends with Bae/Arabella. I hope this explains the relationships better. See you next time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have added a little something for Peter/Jessamine... **

**luvduv123: Thanks for being my constant reviewer! They really make me smile and want to update faster! I'm glad you love Jessamine. I wanted to make an OC that was different than the other Peter/OC stories. I really loved how she turned out. The twist I added in the story is for you. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Jessamine pulled Peter close. His body racked with sobs. "Shh, what happened, Peter?" She had never seen Peter ever look so vulnerable. She kept shushing him as he kept crying. After, she grabbed Peter by the shoulders and wiped the tears that stained his cheeks with her sleeve. She sat down on a log and invited him to sit down. "Peter, please tell me what happened. I have never seen you like this."

He wiped his tears. "It was nothing, Jess. Let's just go back to camp." Peter said, pulling on her wrist.

"No, you were crying, hard. Something's bothering you. Tell me, Peter. I will not tell anyone." Jessamine told him softly, taking his wrist and pulling him down, gently.

"The shadow threatened to take you from me just because I was being soft. I made a deal a while ago with it. I promised to not turn soft if I would have my youth forever. Now I'm turning soft. It allowed me to keep my youth, but it will take you to Dark Hollow." Jessamine's heart quickened. She hugged Peter tight. "I will protect you and your sisters, Jess." He said with sincerity. A tear escaped and she wiped it away.

"Peter, I-" Before Jessamine could say anymore, Peter kissed her. Jessamine felt her blood pound and a sharp feeling in her stomach. It only lasted a couple of seconds before they broke apart. Jessamine could feel the blood rushing to her head and her cheeks blush. Her heart was hammering inside of her. She stared at Peter who had a blush, but had an actual smile upon his face. Jessamine couldn't help, but to giggle.

"What?" Peter asked as Jessamine went into a laughing fit.

"That was unexpected, Peter!"

"I've been known to be like that, Jess."

"I liked it." Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Wipe that expression off your face and come on, lets' get back to camp." He took her arm into his and led her all the way back to camp.

* * *

Eva was dressed into new clothes by then and pants. She had a cutlass in her right hand and was trying to get the feel of it. It was a bit light, but kind of heavy. "Want to learn how to use it, lass?" She turned to find Killian. Eva sighed.

"You startled me."

"You didn't answer my question." Killian gave her a grin. Eva nodded. Killian walked up behind her and was standing behind her. After, he led her right arm. "First of all, you have too tight of a grip. Loosen up a little." Eva did a bit, but Killian grabbed her fingers and pried them off of the hilt a bit. "You aren't relaxing, tell me what is worrying you." Eva shook her head. This was a man she just met. She couldn't possible tell him everything. "Please, Eva."

Eva took a deep breath and started, "This man had proposed to me about a month ago, Mr. Smith. I never liked him. He was always arrogant and rude. He never really cared for me. I mean, he never spent time with me or tried to do anything for me, like you." Killian stared at her. "You are teaching me how to fight, Killian! Anyways, I am so stressed because I have to marry someone I don't even like."

"Let me guess, arranged marriage?" She nodded. Suddenly, everything felt loose on the hilt, but not to loose. "You did it, Eva! Now, just practice swinging it around, get the feel of it." It felt like an extension of her arm. She swung it around in as many complicated ways as she could possible. "How does it feel?"

"Wonderful. Well I be expecting more lessons, Killian?" He nodded.

"Why not?" Eva stayed outside practicing, looking forward to the next lesson.

* * *

Amelie saw Felix sitting alone, on the log whilst the other boys were conversing and laughing. Amelie knew he felt alone so she walked to him. He looked up and then stared back down. "Felix, tell me? Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Amelie said. He sighed and shrugged. Giggling, Amelie pulled him up and ran with him. His eyes caught surprise.

"Amelie, where are you taking me?" He asked as they dashed between the trees. She placed her hands over Felix's eyes and led him to the beach. She opened them after. "So you want me to see the beach?"

"No, I want to take a walk with you on the beach." She beamed at him. As they started to walk, she asked, "Why do you always look so sad?" She asked. He shook his head. Felix felt a lump in his throat. "Please tell me."

"I lost a sister as a little boy."

"Felix, I'm so sorry."

"She died of illness. We were the best of friends. Every time I was beat up," Amelie cocked an eyebrow. "I was. Anyways, she always made crafts for me. I picked her favourite berries in return. We stuck together every time. One night, she was extremely ill. It just happened. The doctor said that this particular illness comes from birth, but the effects don't happen for a while. She died the following week." Felix said. Amelie apologised.

Then, she went to the water, and splashed it onto Felix. "Let's play." Amelie said, trying to imitate Pan. Felix smiled and tried to splash her as well with the freezing cold water.

* * *

A boy started to play music at the camp. Arabella saw Bae sitting all alone as the boys were dancing, more like jumping, around the fire. Arabella walked up to Bae. "Do you want to dance, Bae?"

"I don't know how."

"Let me teach you." She said, giggling and pulling on Bae's arms. She took his warm hands into hers. After, she nudged Bae's right foot back. He stepped back as she stepped forward. After, her left foot went back and she told Bae, "Place your right foot forward." He followed as they went around in a circle, alternating feet. She took Bae's hands and placed one on her shoulder blade. She placed her hand on his shoulder and held his in hers. Bae blushed. "Don't worry, it's fun." He went a bit faster and stumbled a bit, but Arabella didn't mind.

"Thanks."

"No problem." They dance faster and to their own tune.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, especially Peter and Jessamine's kiss. I really loved adding that. See you next time! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's where things start to get interesting. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

As they walked back to camp, Peter told Jessamine, "We have to act like we don't like each other this way." Jessamine felt her heart fall. Peter had just shown that he cared, why would he want to change that? Did that kiss mean nothing? Jessamine cleared her head. He had changed the game all along. Every time Peter grew weak, he had to change the board.

"Why not? Is it because you can't stand it that someone actually wants to change you?" Jessamine spat.

"No, that bloody shadow will come after you and me. Please, Jessamine," He walked up to her and took her hands in his, "I'm doing this to protect everyone. We will find a way to defeat the shadow." Jessamine couldn't decide if she should even trust him. She pushed it out of her mind. What happened between them may have not been true, but she knew that Peter wouldn't lie to her when his tone was serious. She nodded.

"I trust you, Peter." She said. They let go and headed back to camp in silence. The boys were already asleep. Jessamine was about to head to her room when Peter pulled her aside. "What is it?"

"I have some new clothes for you and your sisters. Can't be wearing those clothes for so long now can we?" Jessamine looked down. Her riding clothes, that have once been clean and new, were now caked with dirt and torn. She looked horrid.

"Why didn't you tell me that I looked as if I was stomped on by a horse?"

"I think beauty is not on the outside, Jess." He handed her the clothes. "Feel free to bathe before bed." Jessamine took the clothes and went to a private place to bathe.

When she was done, she slipped on the clothes. They were much more comfortable than her riding clothes. They were tight, but not too tight. There was more room to breathe in her loose green tunic. The boots actually made the sole of her feet more comfortable. When she came back to the camp, Peter was sitting on a log, as if expecting her. "Feel better, cleaner?" He asked.

"Thank you, Peter." She walked to her room and placed the new clothes beside her two sisters. Then, she snuck into the camp and threw her clothes into the fire. He turned and cocked an eyebrow. "What, less clothes to worry about?" She said. Peter chuckled and left the camp at the same time Jessamine did.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up. Amelie was gone, probably up early, cooking. Arabella was still lying in bed. Jessamine grinned, it would be a pleasure to wake her up. Jessamine tip toed to the foot of Arabella's bed. After, her fingers curled. She tickled her sister awake. Arabella was in a laughing fit screaming at Jessamine to stop. "You're no fun." Jessamine snickered.

"Funny, I haven't seen Amelie."

"Well it's the start of a new day, Arabella." Jessamine beamed at her sister.

"Amelie didn't come back last night," Arabella said, with actual concern in her voice, "but Felix did." Jessamine's eyes widened. What had happened to her sister? Arabella quickly changed and both girls ran to Felix.

"Felix?" Jessamine said, turning Felix to face him. "Where is Amelie?" By this time, all the boys were watching, mostly because their meal hadn't been prepared by Amelie.

"She said that she would catch up. I guess she maybe slept on the beach." Felix said. Peter walked up to Felix and turned up around. After, he smacked Felix's head.

"What's wrong with you? The shadow is out there and can capture any of you!"

"Relax, Pan, no one knew this." Arabella said. "What if Amelie is still on the beach?"

Peter whistled sharply. Every boy, including Jessamine and Arabella, turned to face Peter who had deep concern in his eyes. "Everyone, listen up! From now on, no one is to leave the camp! Understood?"

"Why not?" asked a boy.

"The shadow is out there and it is angry."

"Why?" asked Arabella.

"That is not any of your concern. The point is, don't leave this camp unless you are with a group at all times." Peter said, after he started to collect a bow and arrow. Jessamine walked up to him.

"Where are you going?" She demanded of him. If the shadow was out there, then Peter was in danger.

"I'm going to look at the beach of Amelie."

"Pan, it's my fault that Amelie might be down there, let me come." Felix said.

"I'm not losing anyone to that creature."

"I'll come too." Jessamine said, grabbing a spear, dipped in dreamshade. Felix shrugged and grabbed his club.

"Then let's go, we have a shadow to catch."

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. Where is Amelie? See you next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have added something more for Amelie's disappearance! **

**luvduv123: I'm glad you liked the cliff-hanger! By the way, something happens to Felix as well...**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

When Jessamine and the boys reached the beach, Peter stopped them. "Alright, we'll split up and look for Amelie. After an hour, meet up in over here, at the clearing." They nodded. Jessamine clutched her spear and ran as fast as she could, away from Peter and Felix who were also going in different directions. Jessamine looked all around the beach, calling Amelie's name. Jessamine refused to assume the worst because where would that get her?

She was close to the trees and at the end of the beach. Jessamine looked back. How long had she been running? Instead of going back, she explored her options. She went into the forest, hacking at any bushes in her way. They were a nuisance. "Amelie?" Jessamine whispered. She swore that she sense someone's presence. Then, she heard a soft call.

"_Jessamine._" She froze dead in her tracks. The voice was not Amelie's. Amelie's was soft and could be stern at times. This voice sounded harsh and cold. Jessamine felt her heart hammer inside of her chest. "_Jessamine._" The voice hissed again. It sounded like Amelie's, but the tone was too off. Jessamine could feel fear creeping in. First of all, she was in a part of the island which was unknown, at least a couple of miles away from the nearest person, and it might not even be her sister.

"Face me," She paused, she knew exactly who this was, "shadow!" A rustle of the leaves was heard behind her. Jessamine turned and Amelie came out. Jessamine felt her hand with the spear gripped tight fall. "Amelie?" Amelie nodded. Jessamine approached Amelie carefully which earned a cocked eyebrow from her sister.

"What's wrong, Jessamine? Its' me, Amelie. I'm here." Amelie chuckled with tears sprouting in her eyes. "I just slept on the beach, trying to find my way back to camp. I told Felix to go back because I wanted to stay more." Jessamine forced a smile. She felt that it wasn't Amelie. Amelie would never go or stay somewhere she didn't know without a male present. That was how she was taught. Jessamine walked up to Amelie who was beaming at her. After, Jessamine lifted her spear and slashed it through Amelie's body. It flickered and a black smoke enveloped it. Jessamine turned away and when she turned back, it was the shadow.

"What have you done with Amelie?" Jessamine asked, imagining fire on the spear. The tip burst in flames and the metal didn't melt because it was Neverland. The shadow went back as Jessamine brought the flaming spear closer.

"I have done nothing, Jess." The shadow mocked.

"Only Peter calls me that." Jessamine chuckled. She had grown to like her pet name.

"Still loving him, Jessamine?"

"What are you saying?"

"You wonder where Amelie is, correct?" Jessamine nodded. "Well, what if I told you that he was the one who kidnapped your sister?" Jessamine shook her head, feeling a lump in her throat.

"No." She croaked.

"Yes, my dear. I have proof as well." The shadow proclaimed. With a flash, it showed something like a vision.

It showed Peter flying with Amelie in his arms. They reached a deserted part of the island, with cages hanging. Jessamine gasped. She remembered that place. He threw her in the cage and made water splash on Amelie. Jessamine's poor sister jolted awake. Amelie was terrified. Peter grabbed the cage and flew without until they reached a dark part of the island. Shadows flew every where. There were unnatural shrieks and children crying. Jessamine's expression was horrified. Peter left Amelie there, huddled in the cage, eyes wide with fear...

The vision left. Jessamine stared at the shadow. "Do you believe me now?"

"No," Jessamine started. "Peter would never do that, you bloody shadow! He is kind and fair. He told me he would protect my sisters! How do I know that you made that vision?"

"Jess, would I lie to you?"

"Yes." Jessamine said without hesitation, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't lie. Why would I go through all that trouble? Think about it, Jessamine."

The shadow said before flying off. Jessamine ran as fast as she could towards the meeting place. It was getting dark. When she arrived, she knocked over the boys that were waiting. "Jessamine, what is it?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Jessamine swallowed her pain down. The villain always tries to trick the hero into thinking that they couldn't trust anyone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't find her." Felix looked worried.

"I shouldn't have left her." Felix said.

"What did you mean, Felix?" Jessamine asked.

"Nothing, let's just go." He said. Jessamine frowned. The whole walk back, Felix looked jumpy. He looked as if there was something secret that kept him alive.

That night, Jessamine waited for Felix to fall asleep. She would prove that Peter is innocent. Jessamine crouched beside Felix and ran a hand through him. The body flickered. It wasn't Felix at all.

* * *

**A/N: What happened to Felix? ;) See you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here you go, chapter fourteen! We get to find out what happened to Felix! And something for Peter/Jessamine.**

**ShadyKnight: Well, in this chapter you get to find out! ;)**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The shadow flew away as Jessamine watched in confusion. Should she tell Peter or anyone for that matter? No, Felix could be out there. Maybe he wasn't in any danger at all. Jessamine grabbed a bow and some arrows and headed for the forest. Felix had to be somewhere. She thought of a tracker that could how where Felix went. Something bright shone below her. Jessamine stared. It had tracks that were glowing. Jessamine, not really knowing how to use a bow, knocked an arrow in and hoped that she could shoot well. She followed the tracks for a couple of minutes which didn't feel so long. Suddenly, she bumped something. Jessamine pulled the string back, but it revealed to be Felix, carrying some logs. Jessamine placed the bow to stay on her back. After, she walked up to the by and touched his shoulder. No flickering.

"Where were you?"

"I was searching for Amelie. I didn't come back because I couldn't give up."

"Wait, did you leave Amelie back at the beach when you left?"

"No, I told her that I would collect some firewood. She wanted to spend the night on the beach. When I saw that she was gone, I just headed back to camp, assuming she was there." Felix explained while picking up the logs.

"Wait, you _assumed_ that Amelie was at camp?"

"Yea, well, she spent quite some time here in Neverland. I thought she knew the way back."

"Did it ever occur to you that my sister may not know the way back?" Jessamine said.

"Jessamine, she knows the way back. If she can find the beach, then I'm sure she can find the camp."

"Then, she was kidnapped, by the shadow."

"That is the most logical explanation. I mean, when I came back, I looked up at the stars because before I left, she told me about the stars. I actually saw a faint figure that must have been a girl's or something and another one that had to be a boy. I peered closer and the boy looked like Pan, but I'm not too sure." Felix said. "If you're thinking that Pan kidnapped Amelie, than you're wrong, Jessamine."

"I don't believe that Peter kidnapped Amelie. He has no reason to." Jessamine told Felix and she believed that.

"Let's head back, before anyone suspects something."

When they reached the camp, she fell into a fitful sleep. Jessamine let her imagination run wild of all the possibilities of where and what was happening to Amelie...

* * *

The next morning, Jessamine stared at her food, thinking about all that had happened. Peter came up to her and sat on the log beside her. Jessamine placed the food away. "You're not eating." He said dully.

"I'm not hungry right now."

"You have a long day of training." Peter said in a sing-song voice, taking her food and shoving it in her face. She pushed it away, laughing.

"That is completely immature."

"Come on, finish your food." He said, then leaving her. Jessamine looked around the camp and then found Bae and Arabella socialising with one another. They seemed pretty happy.

When Jessamine was finally finished eating, Peter took her arm and lead her to an isolated part of the forest. "Wait, where are the other boys?"

"This will be a private lesson." Peter told her.

"Why, you want to spend more time with me, Mr. Pan?" Peter blushed a bit, but hid it from Jessamine. He handed her a bow and arrow.

"Shoot the nearby tree."

"No instructions."

"Just shoot the tree." He said. Jessamine took her aim and let go of the bow string. The arrow flew through the array of trees and landed out of sight. Peter chuckled, loudly as if he was trying to humiliate Jessamine. She frowned.

"You have horrible aim." He walked up to her as she knocked the bow string again. "This time, actually look at the tree before releasing the arrow." He moved her arms in order for the arrow to face the tree. Using a bow and arrow was much harder then the books made it. Jessamine felt a smile creep upon her face. She was going to have to tell all about her dream when she returned home, _if_ she returned home. She let go of the string. The arrow flew and hit at least two feet away from the centre.

"Well, it's a start." Peter said. For the next two hours, Jessamine had to shoot at the tree until her fingers were sore with blisters appearing. She rubbed her numb hands and wished that there was some medical items to help it.

"Next, we are going to review hand to hand combat." Peter said. What caught Jessamine off guard was when Peter tackled her to the ground. Jessamine thrusted her hip to the right. She was on top of Peter for two seconds before he threw her off of him and he was back on top of her.

"No training or skills required for this?" She mocked whilst she had Peter pinned down.

"No, just have to improvise." He said, getting back on top of her. Jessamine smirked. She imagined a strong gust of wind which blew Peter off of her. He was high in the air.

"What, you said to improvise?" Peter smirked. Suddenly, he was on the ground and she was swirling in the air, at high wind.

"Like you said, Jessamine." The wind stopped and Jessamine fell. Peter caught her in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: I can just imagine the blush on Jessamine's face right now. ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This chapter is a filler. The drama will begin soon again. It has some scenes that support Peter/Jessamine. **

**luvduv123: I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was cute! I think adding some cute stuff between the girls and their pairings in the drama makes it better because if it was constant drama, then it can be distracting and there is no explanation between the relationships. Plus, at the end of the chapter, it's Peter's turn to blush. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Jessamine felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. Peter set her down, gently as Jessamine stood frozen with shock spilled on her face. it took her a minute to register what happened. _I was fighting with Peter when he flew into the air. Then, I flew into the air because of my idea. After, I fell and he caught me in his arms._ Jessamine explained to herself. "Are you alright, Jessamine?" Peter smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Looks like you had a fright. You're lucky I was able to catch you."

"You're a smug one, aren't you, Peter? Admit it, you're worried for me." Jessamine copied what Peter was doing. "So, what else is on the agenda, Mr. Pan? I presume that we are going to jump off a cliff and practice diving into the freezing cold water."

"Well, it's something like that. Come." Peter took her by the arm and led her to the cliff. It was high tide now. The sun was just setting over Neverland. Jessamine stared in amazement at the view. It was so gorgeous, as if it was meant for her to stare at for ages. She didn't notice Peter take a vial filled of a powdery substance and sprinkle it over her and him. After, he took her hand. Jessamine cocked an eyebrow. "We're going to fly."

"Fly, you're delusional." Jessamine chuckled. Peter took her hand again, but gripped harder this time.

"Well, my dear Jess, this is Neverland, where the impossible happens." He started to run, with Jessamine in tow. Instead of fighting it, Jessamine pulled harder, laughing, which brought a real smile from Peter's lips, not a smirk. They jumped off together. Jessamine felt as if her body was caught in midair. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind across her face. Jessamine opened her eyes again. It was pretty dark. Neverland was below her and it was gorgeous. She started to laugh once again. "How does it feel, Jess?" Peter shouted.

"It's exhilarating." Jessamine gasped. Peter let go and Jessamine started to fall.

"Jess, think about being light!" She did as Peter instructed. Instantly, she floated back up into the air, but going faster then Peter was. She flipped over, with ease. At one point, Jessamine was upside down. "Can you do that, Mr. Pan?" Jessamine, spinning upside down around Peter who had stopped. He chuckled and imitated what she did.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder." Peter said which made Jessamine giggle.

After, they flew in circles. Peter then noticed that the pixie dust was almost gone. "Jess, we got to land, almost out of pixie dust." Peter said.

"Okay." Peter landed onto the beach, which was in sight. Jessamine smirked. She was going to stay until the pixie dust ran out, which was in about a minute. She was above water, she couldn't have been hurt by landing the water, as long as she landed, feet first. Suddenly, everything felt as if it was pulling Jessamine down. She plummeted towards the dark waters, but at high speed. Jessamine started to panic. When she was with the shadow, she was closer to the water then now. She was too high to not make a painful landing. Jessamine tried to keep her feet down, but she was twirling out of control.

"JESS!" Peter was obviously worried.

She landed, hard. A pain shot up through her body as she started to sink lower and lower, but it was odd because she should have reached the surface by now. Then, Jessamine felt a hand on her ankle, dragging her down. She flailed for air, but couldn't reach the surface. Jessamine saw a young woman whose eyes were gorgeous, but fiery. _It's a mermaid._ Jessamine took the knife from her belt that she had strapped on earlier and slashed at the hand. The mermaid shrieked in protest and came for her again. When the mermaid was close enough, she thrusted her dagger into its belly. The mermaid became eerily still. Jessamine didn't feel bad because she had just killed her first monster, like a true hero. She then resumed to reach the top, but her arms and legs felt heavy.

Suddenly, Jessamine felt an arm around her waist, pulling her up. When she reached the surface, she gasped. Peter was there, with anger across his face. "Thank you for saving me." She said, giving him a wink.

"Jessamine, you almost drowned." Peter told her flatly as they saw to the surface.

"I was being attacked by a mermaid, for your information. I killed it with my dagger." She proclaimed. Peter looked a bit stunned. "What's the matter? Cat has your tongue?" Jessamine chuckled as they reached the surface. She tried to stand up, but her legs let her fall. Must be from fighting the mermaid or perhaps from the flailing in the air and escaping the mermaid. Peter helped her up again and then he walked with her until there was dry sand.

"No, it's just that every girl that has been here, they always wanted me to save them. I would have to jump in to save them. Only a couple fought to escape." Peter said. "Sadly, they wanted to leave Neverland after that and I just had to respect them."

"Why?"

"I had grown fond of them," Jessamine cocked an eyebrow, "not that way!"

"Thank you for getting me back to shore, Mr. Pan."

"your welcome, Jess." There was a small moment of silence between them before Peter spoke again. "So why are you afraid of marrying Mr. Chance?' Jessamine eyes grew darker.

"Peter, Mr. Chance has no interest in me. It's just because of my father and his." Jessamine said.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Peter said. Jessamine smiled and then stood up. She dragged Peter up. After, he led her into the forest. "We should get back to camp."

"I agree. And Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we fly together again?" She asked.

"Of course, Jessamine." Peter watched as she went on ahead. For the first time, he noticed how her features were, pretty. She wasn't like other girls. She actually tried and made herself challenging to tame, but in a good way. In fact, he didn't notice he was staring at Jessamine until she pointed it out.

"Admiring me, Mr. Pan?" Jessamine chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: Peter's turn to blush! ;) I don't mean to offend anyone's Peter/OC story. I know some OCs who actually try to escape when the mermaid scene comes along and some who just cry and depend on Peter or Felix to save them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Some serious drama is about take place. You have been warned... ;)**

**ShadyKnight: You might want to take a rain check on love is in the air... ;) **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

They walked back to camp, in silence. Jessamine kept smiling wide to herself. She had just killed a mermaid! How was that not something to get excited over? When they arrived back to camp, everyone glared at her and Peter. Bae came up and crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at her. "What is it, Bae?"

"How could you love a monster like him?" Bae retorted. Jessamine was confused. What happened?

"What are you taking about?" Jessamine asked. She reached out to comfort the boy, but he flinched away. Arabella came, with a tear staining her cheek. Jessamine tried to wipe it, but Arabella weakly swatted her hand away. Jessamine felt stunned and hurt by this gesture. "Arabella, what is going on?" Arabella chased after Bae who was just leaving the campsite. Jessamine watched her sister as Bae placed his arm around her shoulder, giving her a comforting side hug.

Felix came up and said. "We found Amelie wandering in the forest. She looked delirious." Felix said, frowning at Peter and her. His eyes showed concern. He grabbed Jessamine's arm and led her to where Amelie was trying to rest. Peter followed, ignoring the frightened looks on the lost boys. They came inside and saw Amelie, hugging her knees. Jessamine's mouth dropped open when she saw her appearance.

Amelie's hair was messy, their was a bruise on her cheekbone and large cut under it. A scar would reside there. Amelie's clothes were dusty and a bit torn. Amelie carried a scared look in her eyes, but would not show her fear on her face. Jessamine choked a sob and ran to her sister, embracing Amelie's now too thin figure tightly. "Amelie, who did this?" Jessamine sobbed into her shoulder. Amelie played with black locks until Jessamine contained herself a bit. Amelie came up to Jessamine's ear and whispered the word Jessamine didn't want to hear.

"Pan." Jessamine recoiled and stared in shock from her sister to Peter entering the room. Amelie got up and walked to Peter, inches away from his face. "Why would you do this to me?" Amelie said, with a tone that usually the insane carried. Jessamine's heart felt as if a thousand rocks had been crushed it. Air barely came her way. Peter didn't give into the shock.

"If I did it, dear Amelie," Peter said, rubbing her bruise gently, "no one would have known about it." Peter whispered the last part. Amelie scoffed and left. Felix, feeling uncomfortable, hastily went after Amelie, trying not to look that worried. The only two left in the room were Jessamine and Peter. Jessamine took a deep breath. That blasted shadow was behind it. But was it? Could have it been Peter the whole time? Jessamine gulped and let the silence hang in the air.

"Jess," Peter said, coming closer to Jessamine. "you have to believe that I didn't do it. I told you that I would protect your sisters." Peter looked at Jessamine waited for her response which didn't come that quickly. Jessamine blinked back the hot tears coming on and stared at him. He came close and tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed away.

"Don't touch me, Peter. I don't know. I trust my sisters, Peter. I really do, and I'm not about to betray their judgments." Jessamine croaked. "Just give me time to think."

"Jess, I am sly. I know when I'm the villain and when I act like a good little boy." Peter shouted, coming closer. Jessamine kept backing away from the angry boy.

"Really? Then, how did Amelie disappear and then appear again? I thought you controlled the island." Jessamine said, holding her ground after she had her turn to argue.

"I do have control of this island. The shadow isn't going to stop me from getting what I want. I'm Peter Pan and I never fail." Peter growled at her. Jessamine crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, you're nothing but a spoiled child who doesn't know how to act." Jessamine spat with pure venom in her voice. He smacked her across the face. Jessamine rubbed her cheek. "Do you really think that when you slapped me, it would make me afraid of you?"

"Jessamine, you are treading in dangerous waters."

"I've been through worse."

"Listen to me, I know everything that happens on this island."

"Then how come your boys are growing rowdy, thinking that their leader is a monster?"

"Because when I want to be, I am one." Peter growled. Neither were frightened by the other. Peter grabbed her arm, but Jessamine didn't move.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Pan? Throw me in my cage because I didn't behave the way you would like," Jessamine didn't say Mr. Pan sweetly or sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to keep my deal with the shadow." Peter said, eventually picking Jessamine over his shoulder, having an iron grip on her waist. He took a path away from camp, where he would not be seen. After, he called upon the shadow it came. "I have decided my youth is more important than _her_." Jessamine was put down and thrown to the shadow. She didn't struggle, where would that get her? The shadow gripped her waist and flew away with her, with Peter evilly smirking. Jessamine stared one more time at those blue eyes of his one more time. They showed pain. Was it because of her?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have hope lengthy paragraphs in a longer chapter are good for you! It describes Jessamine's first day in Dark Hollow! **

**Kira Tsumi: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it! **

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Jessamine was thrown to the ground from about five feet in the air. She stared around. The sky was a dark orange, which gave it an eerie feeling, like on Hallows Eve. The trees were dark brown, almost black, as if they had been charred by fire. Their branches were twisted in some many complicated ways. There were no leaves on these side trees. Further on, the forest was black, as if a cloak had covered it. Jessamine felt her heart pound loudly inside of her, but she tried to settle down. That was what every villain wanted out of a hero, to show fear. The shadow came to the ground. "What do you think of Dark Hollow?"

"It has an interesting air to it, Mr. Shadow." Jessamine smirked at the shadow. Her eyes darkened as she glared at the shadow. It dismissed it and beckoned for her to follow. Jessamine obliged because she didn't know Dark Hollow, therefore could not make an escape plan. She stared around, hearing the howls and strange noises come from unknown sources. "Where are we going?" The shadow didn't respond.

When they had walked for about half an hour, they reached a place with a metal cage that hung from a thick twisted limb of a fat tree. The shadow lowered the cage and pushed Jessamine inside, but missed her by an inch because she went inside willingly, interested at what it had in store for her. She wouldn't make it far if she ran with all her might because the shadow could fly and she had no pixie dust which would obviously put flying out of the question. "You're going to hang me from a limb?" She turned to face the shadow, "Peter already did that." Jessamine chuckled in amusement.

"You'll find out tomorrow. Now rest, you'll have plenty of time to witness tomorrow's events." The shadow said as the cage was being locked and raised above the ground.

Jessamine watched as it flew away. She brought her knees to her chest. This beautiful dream turned into a dark nightmare. Noises kept her alert as she turned when ever she heard a growl or a moan. Jessamine gasped every time a sound erupted in the air, fearing the dreaded creature could come to get her. She knew that Neverland was where the impossible happened, therefore, she stayed cautious. After about ten minutes, which went by very fast with her alertness, she sobbed into her knees, knowing that nothing would get her. The isolation made her afraid and alone. She cried about her sisters, especially Eva because Jessamine hadn't seen her for a while. She cried because of Peter's decision to send her away. Jessamine wiped her tears which kept flowing without a break.

"WHY ME?" Jessamine screamed to the air. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, PETER! WHY BE SO FOOLISH? YOU SENT ME AWAY BEACUSE I CARED, YOU CARED!" Jessamine grabbed the bars and stared at the sky. Her tears kept running down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. The last part, she whispered, "You just couldn't handle it." Jessamine sunk back down and then laid down, falling asleep to her thoughts.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke to a searing pain across her face. She grabbed it and saw the shadow with a flickering dark shape, which resembled a whip. It made her stand with magic, which was too hard to resist. Soon, animals, that were all unnatural started to come from all corners of the dark. Their dark eyes and sickened complexions, plus more shadows, which the shadow told her were souls of people, came and surrounded them in the clearing. Jessamine felt her heart stop, but she refused to let her emotions show. She had plenty of time to do that last night.

"The objective is simple. You have avoid the creatures and myself in the Dark Hollow. You get caught, you must fight your way out of it." The shadow said.

"What, no weapon to defend myself?"

"And ruin the fun?" The shadow taunted. "Start...now!"

Jessamine ran away from the larger creatures and towards the larger ones, but they still clawed at her legs, face, arms, and ribs. Their talons burned, but she bit her lip and winced instead of cried out. The monsters hooted and growled as they chased her. Despite the burning ache in her side after a couple minutes, she kept running. The Dark Hollow grew darker as she ran. Eventually, her tears were dried and her throat was parched. A monster appeared out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground. She kicked it and shoved it off of her. When the monster was trying to regain itself, she took it as a chance to run. A soul cornered her and started to yank her soul out. Jessamine imagined fire and the soul backed off. _Magic! I have to use magic! _ Jessamine closed her eyes while she ran. She thought of a beam of light surrounding her. She stopped and saw that the monsters and some souls were backing away, while other tried to come closer.

"What do you think, Mr. Shadow?" Jessamine laughed harshly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That you cheated."

"You never said anything about magic."

A dark beam headed straight toward her shield of light and broke it. Jessamine ran in shock, but was not fast enough for the incoming monsters. They tore at her legs, bit her arms, scratched her face. She could feel her soul being tugged at, but not removed. Jessamine imagined light, but it was too dark for her to think of it. _Come on, Jessamine! Think of light! Think of mother, father, my sisters, Peter..._ She thought of the times when her family played in the fields of the Thorn estate, or when she first flew with Peter, when she killed her first mermaid. A giant white light shone and all of the creatures were either pushed back or flew back. Jessamine laughed as they fled and the light left her.

"Think lovely thoughts, Mr. Shadow." Jessamine giggled, leaning against a tree.

"Well done, for the first day." Darkness enveloped her, but Jessamine didn't feel afraid. She felt thrilled that her light and her power can stop the torture and make it bearable. She was thrown back into her cage and hung above the ground. "Tomorrow, you ascend part of the mountain, a full speed, with me right behind you." The shadow informed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll like to get some well needed beauty sleep." Jessamine said, glaring at the shadow. It left soon enough. Jessamine curled up and blocked the cold and darkness out. She let light and warmth fill her from her thoughts about happiness.

In an instant, Jessamine felt stronger.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This story is coming to an end, but there will be a sequel! It's called the Queen of Neverland. Arabella and Amelie will be returning with Jessamine, but Eva may or may not be returning with Hook. Thank you to all the favourites and follows! There is one more chapter after this one. **

**luvduv123: I'm so glad that you thought the last chapter is good! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Peter paced was sitting on the cliff where he first taught Jessamine how to fly. Funny how it seems so long ago when Jessamine was showing off by flying upside down and then plummeting towards the dark waters where she had killed a mermaid. Peter felt something wet on his face. His hand touched his cheek where it was wet. Tears. Peter rubbed his tears hard so they would go away. He was Peter Pan, he doesn't cry, especially not after a girl who he had just let go. No matter how hard he rubbed his eyes and forced himself to stop crying, the tears came anyway. _She's just a girl. Get yourself together! _He thought.

Peter had to send the Thorn girls home, especially when he got Jessamine. He had enough of that blasted shadow messing with him and Jessamine. The shadow flew in from above. Peter leaned against a tree and smirked at the shadow who had just landed. "How is Jessamine?"

"Not calling her Jess anymore?" The shadow taunted.

"How is Jessamine?" Peter repeated through gritted teeth. He glared at the shadow, purposely letting the emotion show.

"Fine. Did I tell you how she stopped all those lost souls and monsters of Dark Hollow? A beam of light erupted, scaring and blowing away all of them. I guess she really does take advantage of the magic that Neverland has to offer." Peter turned his head somewhere else so the shadow would not see him smile and stifle a laugh. Jessamine just loves thinking differently than most boys and girls would. "Also, the night before, she seemed pretty upset."

"What was she screaming about?" Peter asked with curiosity clear in his voice.

"About how it was your fault that she was in Dark Hollow and how you actually cared for her." Peter felt his heart fall against his wishes. Jessamine still cared after all that happened. When they had bickered over the kidnapping of Amelie and when he finally gave her to the shadow. Now, Jessamine was suffering emotionally in the Dark Hollow.

"Well return her." Peter spat, "I'm going to make sure that you take those girls home. I can't stand it."

"What, the fact that you are suffering while Jessamine suffers as well?"

"Yes. You want me to admit it? I do love Jessamine Thorn. Return her so that I could send the girls home. Also, tell Eva and Hook to meet me at the beach." The shadow flew off as Peter walked towards his camp to tell the girls along with Felix and Bae to come to the beach.

* * *

Jessamine was resting in Dark Hollow up until the cage started to lower to the ground. She smirked and stood up right away. "I'm surprised you haven't escaped yet."

"There are no locks. I have tired many ways, but apparently this is a magic free cage, Mr. Shadow."

"You have guessed correctly, Jess."

"Only Peter calls me that."

"Funny you should mention that." The shadow grabbed her by the waist before Jessamine could argue and fell away from the dreaded Dark Hollow.

* * *

Peter stared at the people before him. Eva was under Hook's arm. He realised that they had bonded well for the long time that the Thorn girls had been here and obviously loved each other. Bae and Arabella were holding hands and giving each other warm glances. _So sweet, a budding romance_. Peter mocked in his mind darkly. Amelie was leaning her head on Felix's shoulder. They seem start to love each other as well. Peter wished Jessamine was here, with him. He felt even lonelier seeing all those happy love faces on them.

The shadow swooped down and brought Jessamine to the sand before it flew away once more. Peter caught Jessamine as she almost collapsed to the sand because of the improper landing that the shadow had provided. What shocked Peter was what happened next. Jessamine hugged him so tightly that he stepped back. She was crying into his shoulder. "It's good to see you again."

"You're not angry that I sent you away." Peter whispered, returning the hugging, biting his lip to hold the tears of seeing her again back.

"I am, but seeing you is worth the tears." Peter's heart tore in two. He didn't want to send the girls away, but he had to. What choice did he have? The shadow to take Jessamine away again? To be living in an uncomfortable way of life wasn't Peter's wishes.

"Are you going to say anything, Pan? Or are you just going to hug your lady until time runs out?" Hook asked.

When they were finished hugging, Peter looked at Jessamine, who had a scarlet blush to her cheeks. "I wanted all of you to come here because I am sending the Thorn girls back to where they came from." Everyone broke into loud protests. Jessamine looked shocked at Peter.

"You can't do that!" Jessamine protested.

"Silence!" Peter shouted which brought silence to the crowd. "Anyways, I have decided to send them back because of the shadow. There was too much trouble and it made everyone turn on each other. Hook, I am permitting you to leave this island to go with Eva if you wish."

"With all my heart." Hook said, kissing Eva's forehead. Jessamine cocked an eyebrow. They must have become really close over the long time they had been here. No one even knew how long it had been.

"What about us?" Bae asked.

"Bae, Felix, you stay. You are lost boys, therefore you stay." Arabella looked like she was on the verge of tears and Amelie just stared at the ground. The shadow came.

"Are you all ready?"

"I'll go to the other world on my ship." Hook said. Eva hugged her sisters, bidding them farewell for now. Bae and Arabella hugged. Amelie kissed Felix on the cheek and Felix kissed her.

"Nice job, Felix!" Jessamine laughed, earning a blush from both Felix and Amelie.

Then, she turned to face Peter. Jessamine's expression grew sad as she stared at Peter. Was this really goodbye? "Goodbye, Jess." Jessamine ran up to Peter and hugged him a bit too tight, with tears streaming down her face, not caring that anyone saw her break down like this.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." Peter said. He kissed her on the forehead and then let her go. The shadow flew off with each of the girls one by one. When it was Jessamine's turn, she faced Peter who blew a kiss in her direction. Jessamine blew it back and laughed. She might, no, she would see Peter again. She just had to believe.

* * *

**A/N: I know, sad ending! At least there will be a sequel! See you next time! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Second to last chapter! :(**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Jessamine woke up in her bed. She was wearing her nightgown. Jessamine rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed. Then, she opened the door to her room and snuck down the hall and peeked downstairs. Her mother and father were there, talking with Hook! Jessamine giggled and then ran back to her room. When she closed the door, a loud bang was heard. Jessamine placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. After, she opened her wardrobe and changed into a bland dark green dress. She rand downstairs and practically tackled her parents to the ground. "I've missed you!"

"Jessamine, you were only gone for a couple of days!" Jessamine frowned. "You were at London, visiting Aunt Laila." Her parents said. She stared at Hook who gave her a grin. She giggled.

"I remember." Jessamine lied. She sat down with her parents and Hook. "What is he doing here?"

"Jessamine!" Her mother snapped. "If you must know, Mr. Killian Jones was thinking of proposing to Eva. In the week that all of you girls were asleep," Jessamine raised her eyebrows, "you weren't feeling well for some reason, anyways, Mr. Smith just broke his engagement after speaking with Mr. Jones, seeing that he really does love her. Mr. Smith turned out to love Anne O'Conner. Lucky girl, that Mr. Smith, quite a handsome young man." Mrs. Thorn turned to Hook. "As are you, Mr. Jones."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thorn."

Eventually all the girls woke up. When Eva, she was the last one to come down, saw Hook, she screamed in delight and ran into his arms. She hugged him tight and he returned the hug. After the girls hugged their parents and even Hook for that matter, he cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of Eva, pulling out a ring to slip on to Eva's finger. Everyone gasped.

"Eva Thorn, all the time that I have spent with you, I never felt so happy. Your presence is enough to make the brightest star seem dark. I find you very attractive and worthier woman that i could ever deserve. Eva Thorn, will you marry me?" Hook said. Eva nodded.

"Yes, Killian." She giggled and hugged Hook.

Jessamine clapped and felt a pang in her heart. A word came from the back of her mind. _Peter_. She left as soon as the tea came to explore the outdoors of the Thorn estate. She ran up the hill and landed onto the hill. She took in the sun as she played with the grass. It felt good to be home, but it's a bit too bland. It was more fun when she was in Neverland, with Peter. She felt a pang in her heart. Neverland felt more like home, not because she didn't love her parents, but it was a constant adventure. If she could move her books and family there, she would.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun. She stared up to a face that she recognised. It was Hook. "Do you mind if I sit down, Jessamine?"

"Not at all, Killian." He sat down on the hill with her staring up at the sun. "You really love my sister, don't you? How did it come to be?" Hook explained how he had saved Eva, then he allowed her to stay on the ship, taught her how to use a cutlass, which eventually leaded to them loving each other. "That's a very nice tale."

"Now tell me how you came to love Pan." Jessamine felt a large lump in her throat. She gulped and saw Hook's expression change from cheerful to dark. "I'm sorry, I forgot you're not ready to talk about it."

"It's alright. Now, do you promise to treat the Lady Eva fair?" Jessamine joked.

"I swear, milady." He said. After speaking for a bit, Hook went back inside with Jessamine following him. The wedding was to be soon as she heard from her mother and father. In fact, this weekend, and Jessamine could hardly wait.

* * *

There was a lot of dancing at the wedding. Jessamine had danced with a bunch of her father's colleagues and men she didn't even know that they existed. She also danced with Hook many times at very fast tunes. Most of the time, he just spun the Thorn girls, not including Eva in those fast reels, as fast as he could. Jessamine eventually started to lead Hook into those fast spins.

At the end, Jessamine just sat down, feeling a bit dizzy, and pulled out her book which was on the legend of Robin Hood, which she had read many times, and began reading. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from a dark corner. Someone she knows. Someone she loves.

Peter smiled as he saw Jessamine. Soon, he would have to head back to Neverland. He had to stand by his deal because all magic came with a price. The shadow wouldn't allow him to back down, not that he intended for the shadow to rule him for long. Peter Pan **_never_ **fails. What he really wanted to do was to hug Jessamine and take her back to Neverland, where she belonged. She could help defeat the shadow and stay with him. He would be the King of Neverland and she would be the Queen of Neverland. His Queen of Neverland.

When he realised it time to go, he glanced back at her and whispered very softly:

"We will meet again, my Queen of Neverland."

* * *

**A/N: Cue dramatic music! **


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Many years later, Jessamine still never married. She never got rid of her old ways. She read as much as she could, still rode her horse like she did when she was younger, and at night wished upon the stars. She didn't really remember much about Neverland, which slowly slipped her mind more each day. It hurt her to think that soon she would forget the one that she loved. Jessamine was upset that she couldn't even remember his name.

Her eldest sister and brother in law, Eva and Killian, (also known as Hook), have passed on about two years ago. Arabella and Amelie were widowed after a terrible war. They lived with Jessamine who was neither a widow nor wife. She was but an old maid. Her parents were still pleased to have a successful daughter like her, but were greatly dismayed that their daughter never married nor had children.

Jessamine walked up to the plants she had been tending and blew a kiss to the garden before leaving. "I miss you everyday, mother and father." She said.

Jessamine and her sisters were eating dinner silently when a tapping came at the window. All of them rushed over to find a shadow. The shadow beckoned for them to follow. Jessamine and her sisters followed until they were all they were all grabbed by it. Jessamine was whooping with pleasure, but her sisters were a different story.

"We're going back to Neverland!" Jessamine shouted in glee.

When they landed on the beach in Neverland, all the girls stared at each other. They looked just like they were when they were children.

Peter and the lost boys came. The sisters squealed in joy and ran to hug their lovers.

"How did you get the shadow to keep our youth?"

"I learned how to conquer it." Jessamine was kissed by Peter.

"It's great to see you again, Jess."

"It's most wonderful to see you again, Mr. Pan." The two laughed at the joke shared.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, but there will be no sequel because I have been having some writer's block lately and came seem to find a nice plot for the sequel! I'm sorry. Thanks for reading! Thanks for favourites, follows, and reviews!**


End file.
